


Sweet Dreams

by Bailey321



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey321/pseuds/Bailey321
Summary: Riley's really tired, but has a really good dream.





	1. Chapter 1

Riley Mathews dropped her books and gym bag in a pile and collapsed on her bed. Cheerleading practice was kicking her butt. She was an alternate, so she didn’t have to do the crazy flips and gymnastics some of the girls did, but her pride made her want to learn as much as she could so she wouldn’t make the team look bad. All the girls had stuck up for her, and she didn’t want to let them down. They, however were all super athletic, and Riley, let’s face it, was a klutz. She didn’t mind having to work hard to keep up, she just needed sleep.  
It was Friday night, which meant Maya would be over after supper for a Netflix movie and some popcorn. That left plenty of time for a quick siesta before supper with the family. Riley pulled the comforter up around her neck and headed for dreamland.  
Riley’s dreams always started with Lucas. In this dream, she and Lucas were at the park, and she was trying to show him a flower. The stem of the flower was weak and every time she tried to hold it up so he could see it, the flower fell out of sight, and no matter how she turned her hand, he couldn’t see the flower. He was mad and told her sometimes she was just too much, and that made her cry. Then suddenly, as often happens in dreams, it wasn’t Lucas with her, but Maya.  
They were sitting on a blanket, Riley’s head in Maya’s lap while she gently stroked her hair and sank softly to her. Riley couldn’t hear the words but they felt soothing, and she was happy that Maya was here now, not crabby Lucas! It felt so peaceful lying there with Maya’s soft fingers combing gently thru her hair. Dream Riley shivered slightly, and Maya stretched out beside her, pulling her into a hug to keep her warm. Riley smiled and wiggled closer.  
Dream Riley pushed her face into the warmth of Maya’s neck and inhaled slowly, intoxicated by the smell of shampoo and perfume. Lucas’ neck never felt this good. Maya’s neck was so soft and perfect, Riley traced the outline of her neck and jaw with her mouth, bumping her nose slightly on a perfect ear. She smiled slightly in her dream, feeling bold and naughty, and began placing soft butterfly kisses on Maya’s neck. Something in her said this was extraordinary and right. Dream Maya moaned softly and Riley felt goosebumps as she pulled her closer and started kissing harder and harder. “Riley, Riley, Supper” a voice said.  
Riley frowned, coming back to reality reluctantly, wanting to stay in the dream. Slowly she remembered that it was late afternoon and she had fallen asleep after practice, and that it must be time to eat. Prying her eyes open she blinked against the fading light, then gasped, realization hitting her suddenly.  
Maya lay on her back, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling, unreadable expression on her face, and an unmistakable growing bruise on her alabaster neck. Riley shot up on one arm, other hand covering her mouth.  
“Maya! When did you get here?”  
“You were sleeping so hard I just thought I’d grab a few winks too, I wasn’t expecting to get lucky!”  
“My God, I was dreaming, and well, that happened!” Riley didn’t want to give away too much, but that had been a very good dream.  
“Always glad to stand in for Huckleberry” Maya said, then added timidly “Besides, I didn’t hate it!”  
“Well that’s good, because I wasn’t dreaming about Lucas, I was dreaming about you! Crap that’s a big hickey, I’ll get you a turtleneck and we can talk after supper.”  
Maya rubbed her neck and gave her best friend a look, that should be an interesting conversation.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kissing, awake this time.

Sweet Dreams Chapter 2

Riley and Maya ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where the rest of the Mathews family was preparing for supper. Auggie was just sitting down, hungry and happy as always, ready to eat. Corey was at the counter, carefully distributing tator tots, on each plate. Topanga pulled chicken from the oven, following Corey, placing it on the plates.

“Riley,” she said. “I know you had practice tonight, but you’re almost eighteen, you need to help with supper. You’re father isn’t a lot of help in the kitchen I’m afraid.”

“Eight tots,” Corey said proudly. “Everybody has eight tots.” Topanga patted him on the head, and smiled. Corey beamed.

“Sorry mom, we fell asleep for a few minutes. I’ll get silverwear out, Maya, can you pour milk?” Within a few minutes the table was ready and they sat down to eat.

“Auggie,” Topanga always asked about school at supper. “How was school today?”

“Well, Mrs. Pigsniffle told Ava that our marriage wouldn’t stand up in court, and then Ava swore a lot, and then Ava had to go to the principal’s office. So it was a pretty good day, all in all.”

“Auggie” Riley asked. “How is it that Mrs. Pigsniffle is still your teacher? What’s it been, three years?”

“Keep up Riley, I’m in sixth grade, and you’re a senior. How come Dad is still your teacher?” Topanga laughed. 

“In an unexpected yet totally believable way, I’m sure. Maya, my gosh, are you okay? You look flushed. It’s so hot for this late in September. Why are you wearing a turtleneck?” Riley choked on a tot, coughing and swallowing milk to hide a laugh.

“Maya’s is trying to copy Farkle’s fashion sense, Mom.” Riley smiled and batted her eyes at Maya. Maya glared at her.

“Well, at least I have some sense. Actually, Mrs. Mathews, it’s Riley’s fault I’m wearing this turtleneck.” Riley stopped chewing her tots, looking up quickly. “I asked to borrow a shirt and this is what I got.” She batted her eyes back at Riley.

“Riley, you have tons of clothes, you could have found something cooler than that. You girls share everything anyway.”

“They don’t share Lucas anymore, no more Triangle, thank goodness.” Corey laughed. “Sure glad we went to that ski lodge, huh?” He soon realized he’d put his foot in his mouth, judging by the look on his wife’s face. “Yikes, nature.” Everyone put their head down and started eating.

 

Since they hadn’t done much to help make supper, the girls did cleanup. It wasn’t long before they were laughing and splashing water at each other. They had just finished when Riley’s phone rang. “It’s Lucas!” She whispered to Maya.

“Why are you whispering?” Maya whispered back.

“I don’t want to tell him about, you know, the dream thing.” She pointed at her own neck.

“Why would you tell him about that, you were asleep, it doesn’t count. We probably need to talk about it, but he doesn’t need to know! Talk to him, I’m going to go up and start on my homework.” Riley laughed at that.

“Find something on Flix or HBO, we can watch a movie, I’ll make popcorn.”

Maya walked up to Riley’s room and flopped down on the bed, opening her laptop, searching for a movie. She leaned over and glanced down at her Physics book that lay on the floor, laughed, and went back to her laptop. It wasn’t long before Riley walked in, a frown on her face. She closed the bedroom door a little too firmly. “Men.” She groused.

“Where’s my popcorn? What did Huckleberry do this time, and where’s my popcorn?”

“Nothing. I forgot the popcorn. He’s just all sweet and needy so much, I need some space, man.”

“Breakup with him again. That’d be what, ten times? Got to be some kind of record, isn’t it?” Riley gave her a dirty look.

“No. It’s only been three times. What can I say? I’m just not feeling it anymore. But I can’t break up with him until after homecoming week. Imaging is everything, Maya.”

“So you’re not going to break up with him, just so you can be homecoming queen? That’s kind of shallow, don’t you think?”

Lucas and Riley were school royalty. Lucas lettered in three sports every year, plus he had that greek god thing going on. Although Riley was at best, a klutzy cheerleader, she had become very popular. She loved everybody and everything, and admittedly had more school spirit than most. She had started dressing for success, wearing all the right stuff. She smiled continually and even her dimples had gotten cuter. Although she had the popularity she wanted, Riley was still insecure enough to really want to be queen for a week.

Maya knew she wasn’t very popular. She liked it that way, fewer distractions. She loved her group of close friends, but preferred that everyone else just stay out of her way. She was perfectly happy to hide out in the art room, using free art supplies she couldn’t afford on her own, painting pictures, some that she didn’t even let Riley see. Riley had fashion, Maya had a smock, Riley had cheersquad, Maya had the evening sun that turned everything gold. Riley had Lucas. Maya had…Riley? She had Riley for a best friend, and that always made her smile.

“Maya, I’m not going to not break up with him because of that. I care about him a lot, he’s a very good boyfriend. Maybe I won’t breakup with him at all! So who’re you going to the Homecoming dance with?”

“No clue, I’ll pick some loser. Smackle won’t borrow me Farkle and Zay’s girlfriend is here from Texas, so I can’t fake it with him either. Maybe I won’t go, I’m not that big on dances.” Riley laughed at the loser line.

“Maya, there are a bunch of great guys that would take you, if you’d show a little interest. What about Charlie?”

“Hmmm.” Maya pretended to contemplate her options. “Charlie, loser. Dave, loser. Chad, loser, loser, loser. Nope, just not going. Dances are for losers.” Riley shook her head. 

“Don’t say that. Lucas and I aren’t losers.”

“Lucas, loser. Riley,” She put her finger on Riley’s nose. “Not a loser if you do my Physics homework for me.” Riley rolled her eyes. “You didn’t tell Ranger Rick about your little kissy fit did you?” Maya giggled, clearly making fun.

“No, and we shall not speak of it!” Riley jumped on Maya and started tickling her mercilessly.

“Okay, okay, I give up! Let’s watch the movie.” Maya grinned happily.

\----------------------------------

“Maya, Maya, wake up. It’s time to go to bed.” Riley pulled on her friends arm, trying to get her to wake up.

“I’m awake, I’m awake,” She grumbled, even though she barely was. “You make no sense, why wake me up just so I can go back to sleep. You’re so mean.”

“I’m already in my pajamas Peaches. You’ll be all sweaty if you sleep in that turtleneck. That movie got really good toward the end, pretty R rated. There was nudity!”

“Go figure Riles, HBO afterall.” Maya grabbed her pajamas from her bag and stumbled into the bathroom. Riley heard the water running as the blonde brushed her teeth. It was quiet for a few minutes, then there was a shriek. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Maya had changed and was examining her neck in the mirror.

“Jesus Riley, look at my neck.” Maya kind of yelled. Then, remembering the Mathews weren’t too far away, she continued, softer. “Look at this, fifty shades of twilight on my damn neck, thanks to you.” Riley stood behind Maya and pulled her hair back, looking between the hickey and Maya in the mirror. “I’m supposed to help Mom at the restaurant tomorrow.” She moaned. Riley giggled helplessly.

“Ooh, Peaches, that’s some of my best work. That was a very nice dream.”

“I hate you.” Maya said, but she was smiling. Riley smiled back, kneading the other girls shoulders slightly as she examined the wound. Maya leaned into the feeling a little. Riley smiled when she saw the effect the massage was having and continued, rubbing Maya’s neck a little. Maya closed her eyes, smiling. “Well, that feels good.” She admitted. Riley continued stroking softly.

“I’m sorry about the hickey, Maya. Does it hurt?” She whispered in Maya’s ear. “I can make it feel better.” Riley leaned in and began softly kissing the area around the mark, sliding an arm around Maya’s waist and nuzzling her ear softly. She inhaled quickly, leaning into Riley for a moment, then her eyes flew open.

“Riles, Honey! What are you doing?” Riley smiled and continued. Maya tilted her head to the side and relaxed in Riley’s arms. The room began spinning slightly and she felt sure she was going to pass out. “Riley, I,” She started, then kind of lost it. She turned suddenly in Riley’s arms and tipped her head up to her lips. She was pulling at the back of Riley’s head, desperate to get even closer. They clung to each other, kissing frantically, stumbling as they made their way to the bed, falling on it with Riley on top. Maya’s eyes were wide, trying to regain her breath and her sanity. 

“Jesus Riley.” We can’t do this.” More kissing. “We can’t do this,” Less sure this time. “Can we?” Riley paused from biting Maya’s collarbone, leaning up on her elbow and smiling down.

“Maya, we’re just playing. It’s just kissing, it doesn’t mean anything.”

Maya closed her eyes, giving in a little. Then she pushed away from Riley, sliding off the bed and standing up. “Yeah, okay, I get that. But Riley, we can’t do this. We are not two college girls experimenting. We’re Riley and Maya, Thunder and Lightning. We’re best friends. Best friends don’t do this.” Riley looked surprised, and she was still smirking a little bit.

“But you liked it, didn’t you? You’re a very good kisser Maya, I’m just saying.” She flipped her eyebrows suggestively.

“Riley! What has gotten into you.” Riley reached for Maya’s arm with obvious intention. Maya stepped out of her reach, fighting the temptation.

“So help me Riley, stop it, or I am going out that window, right now.” Riley’s smirk turned into a sad smile.

“I’m sorry Peaches. I didn’t mean to upset you, don’t be mad! That movie, well it got to me. And my dream, I can’t stop thinking about how nice it was. Everything seemed so right. I guess I just wanted to see how it would really feel, you know, kissing you.”

“Riley, we’re teenagers, I get it. Biology 101, hormones, everybodies horny all the time, it’s nature. And of course kissing feels good, really good. But you and I, can’t do that.”

“Well, really, we could you know.” Riley cocked her head, not quite giving up. Maya pointed at the Bay Window. “Okay, okay.” Riley pleaded. “I’m really, really sorry. Look, I’m sliding all the way over to this side of the bed, almost falling off. I won’t touch you in your sleep, scouts honor.” Riley laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood. Maya was not looking happy.

“Riley, seriously. I love you, and I’m not mad, I’m just tired. It was partially my fault, I was kissing you back. Can we just go to sleep?” Maya turned off the light, the room illuminated in soft moonlight. She sighed looking at the mournful look on Riley’s face. “I’m not mad Riles, really, let’s just sleep, I have to get up early and help my Mom.” Riley held the covers open and Maya slid into the bed, turning her back to her friend. Both were quiet for a minute, then Riley said.

“Maya, I’m sorry I’m so horny.” She giggled loudly but got no response. “Geez, tough room, see you in the morning then.”

“Night weirdo.” Maya said. She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing off the tears. The same phrase kept running thru her mind. “It’s just kissing, it doesn’t mean anything, it’s just kissing, it doesn’t mean anything.” She was right all along, she thought. Hope is for suckers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragement! Appreciate your comments.


	3. Seemed like a good idea at the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama

Sweet Dreams Chapter 3

Riley woke up later than she had planned. She had cheer practice, but she wanted to wake up early to talk more with Maya. She was disappointed to find that her bedmate had already left, probably opting to shower at her own house, before going to the restaurant to help her Mom. She had woken twice during the night, curled around Maya, the way they normally slept. She had immediately moved away, afraid of making the girl uncomfortable. She felt bad about upsetting Maya, but she felt good about all the kissing.

Riley shifted over to lay on the pillow that Maya was using, drawing in the scent of her. She really didn’t know what to think about the whole episode. Everything with Maya always felt so natural. When the moment presented itself she couldn’t stop, wanting to relive that damn dream. She’d seen straight girls kiss on the lips a lot of times, okay, not quite like that, but Maya had really seemed to like it! 

Riley stretched, thinking about her day, wondering if she had time to run to Topanga’s Diner and try to patch things up with her friend. She did say she wasn’t mad, maybe the awkwardness would just go away. Riley thought about telling Lucas, then decided against it. He would probably think it was hot, and tell his jock buddies. Then Maya would be really mad. Riley thought about all the kissing as she got in the shower, she was kind of hoping it might happen again.

By the time Riley ate and got ready to go, stopping at the Diner wasn’t an option. She spent the day with her cheer friends, practicing, then ending up at one of the girl’s house, planning a float and lining up decorations. Saturday night she always spent with Lucas, so they went bowling with Zay and some of the football guys. Riley texted Maya but never heard back, so she spent the evening stressing about it. Although, she thought, Maya usually didn’t like to hang around with them on date night anyway.

By late Sunday afternoon, Maya hadn’t responded to any texts or calls, and Riley was getting concerned. All the kissing was fun, but if it meant a bunch of weirdness between them, then it wasn’t worth it. Never one to be patient, she decided to go and see the girl. She took the short walk to Maya’s house, it was still unusually warm, and knocked. Shawn answered and she gave him a big hug. “Is Maya home Uncle Shawn?”

“She is Riley, she’s been in her room all day. Go up and drag her outside, for awhile would you?”

Riley walked up the steps and knocked on Maya’s door, getting a quick “Come in.” The look on Maya’s face told her she had been expecting someone else. “Oh, thought you were my Mom, with my art stuff.” Riley sat on the bed.

“What have you been doing Honey? I texted and called.” Maya was sitting at her desk, twirling her paintbrush.

“Just hanging, living the dream, if you dream of being a starving artist. Thought this was your Sunday with Hopalong.” Lucas and Maya actually took turns!

“I’m sick of all those Jocks he hangs around with, I wanted to see my girl.” Riley pushed her bottom lip out. “Are we okay. I’d never forgive myself if I split up Thunder and Lightning just because of my raging hormones.” Maya laughed.

“Yeah, that happened. Moving on, no weirdness here. I probably need to find a date to Homecoming.” 

“Well I’ve got one, and that didn’t stop me. Wow, you’re neck still looks rough, I am so sorry” Riley laughed, she could still see the mark on Maya’s white skin. 

“No your not sorry, you maroon.” She said back. “I think Shawn was actually worried about having to give me the talk. I had to explain that he was a little late. Awkward. If he only knew how I got it, he’d be twice as nervous.” They both laughed at that, both happy that it was comfortable between them again. They started talking again about Maya’s dance options, Riley making suggestions, Maya giving most of them thumbs down. Then they heard Katie Hunter call from downstairs.

“Oh good, she’s got my paints, be right back.” Maya jumped up and went down the steps. Riley reached into Ginger’s cage and sat down crosslegged, with the ferret on her lap. Soon it was jumping in and out of her lap, bouncing around the room, and chasing it’s tail like a tiny dog. Riley laughed and patted the floor, making it even more excited. It suddenly zipped under Maya’s bed, not returning when Riley called. She gave up, raising the bed skirt to peer underneath the bed. “Come on Ginger.” She cooed. 

A folded blanket covered what looked to be a two foot square item that Riley knew had to be a painting. Because she had no boundaries, she pulled it out from under the bed, unfolding the protective cover. Riley gasped, unprepared for what she saw. 

The painting was of her, seated at the bay window. She appeared to be looking at something or someone, smiling broadly. The sun poured through the window, highlighting her hair, and turning her skin a golden brown. Her eyes in the picture were dark crescent orbs, somehow filled with emotions that Riley didn’t know could be caught on canvas. Riley’s own eyes began to fill. She was no art critic, but Riley knew she was looking at something extraordinary. Maya had drawn her more beautifully than she could ever see herself, the way the artist saw her. Looking at the painting, Riley knew. She knew what was in Maya’s heart, and got a glimpse of what was in her own. It scared her. 

Aware that Maya could return momentarily, she slid the painting under the bed and grabbed the impish ferret, when it came jumping out. She sat back, petting it, eyes wide and thoughtful. 

“Whoa, my Mom did good, Riles. I won’t even have to go back to school to paint. I’ve got everything I need.” She said excitedly. “What's the matter? Did Ginger pee on you again?” Riley figured her expression might give her away. She made a conscious effort not to look in the direction of the painting. Suddenly she felt hot, and shy, and strangely unsure of herself, panicky even. She stood up.

“I better go, Peaches. I just wanted to be sure we’re okay.” She started backing toward the door. Maya, just to be sure they were on solid ground, stood up, hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Routine stuff for Riley and Maya. Riley blushed brightly, backing out the door. “Gotta go, bye.” And ran down the steps.

“That girl needs to get her hormones checked, doesn’t she Ginger.” Maya said, cuddling with her pet.

\-------------------------------

Monday morning Maya climbed into the back of Farkle’s car. “No Riley today Farkle, she’s riding with Gittyup.” Smackle looked back at her from the passenger seat.

“Does Lucas appreciate the fact that you keep finding new ways to demean him?” 

“Good one, my fellow genius.” Farkle bumped fists with his girlfriend.

“Was that the proper use of sarcasm, my precious?” Smackle asked, pleased with herself.

“Just the right amount dear.” He assured her. Maya sat back and looked out the window. Where was Zay when you needed someone normal to talk to? He and Farkle took turns picking the girls up. Riley rode with Lucas when their schedules made it possible. 

“Maya.” Smackle turned looking at her. “You have a little something on your neck, there.” 

“Oh crap, I thought I had that covered.” Maya groaned, digging for her makeup bag. Farkle looked at her in the mirror, grinning.

“Maya, who’s the lucky guy?”

“Shut up Farkle.” Maya growled at him. Smackle looked back and forth at them.

“What’d I miss? I don’t get it.” But she was used to not getting things that Maya did, so she let it go.

 

When Maya got to her locker, Lucas had Riley cornered at hers, one arm on either side of her. He was smiling and talking earnestly, she in turn was smiling coyly. As Maya swung her locker open, Lucas leaned in and kissed her. Maya turned away, digging in her locker, avoiding their pda. 

“Maya! How are you this morning?” Riley smiled at her. “Lucas has some ideas for you for the homecoming dance.” Lucas smiled his heart breaker smile, two sophomores swooned as they walked by, or pretended to anyway. Maya smiled at him, he really was a good guy, she thought, she should be happy for Riley.

“Maya, I can think of at least three guys on the team that would kill to take you to the dance. Should I let the dogs out?” Maya laughed.

“Nice metaphor! I don’t think I want your Jock buddies sniffing around me Hopalong, if I decide to go to the Hoe Down I can scratch up a date.” Lucas just smiled, used to the ribbing. Riley laughed at the exchange. “Riles, walk with me to class?” Maya asked, and looped her arm in Riley’s. Lucas stood smiling, watching them.

“Damn Lucas” Zay walked up behind him, slapping him on the back. “Those two girls are some kind of friends, huh?” 

“Yeah. Nothing comes between those two, even me.”

“Don’t know how you ever made a choice man.”

“Really don’t think it was my choice bro, they just let me think it was.” Zay laughed at that, rolling his eyes.

“That sounds right man. I’ve never seen two people who were closer though.” Lucas shot him a look but Zay just shrugged and headed for class.

 

As Riley and Maya walked to class Riley slipped her arm out of her friends and shifted her books, not returning it afterward. It was subtle, but Maya caught just a moment of oddness in her expression. They sat down in class waiting for the bell. Sarah Carpenter, one of the girls they had been in class with since grade school, walked by Maya on the way to her desk. She had the right angle to see over the collar of Maya’s shirt and spotted the fading hickey. She reached out her hand toward it, flicking Maya’s collar.

“Maya, are you holding out on us? Who’s been chewing on your neck?”

“Go away, nobody.” Maya batted her hand away. “Go sit down and mind your own business.”

“Touchy. Inquiring minds want to know.” Maya glared at her and she went to her desk. Maya pulled her collar up, acting upset, but wearing a trace of a smile. She glanced at Riley, expecting a laugh, but she sat looking at her hands, chewing thoughtfully on her lip. 

The day continued like that. Things were normal, yet not. Riley seemed to grow more distant, thoughtful. By the end of the day, Maya couldn’t take it. She caught Riley on the way to cheer practice.

“Riley, what’s going on? You’ve been weird all day. Is the Homecoming pressure getting to you? Or is it about the other night?” Riley looked strained. 

“Yeah, it is kind of. I feel guilty Maya, about Lucas I mean. I really do love him, I shouldn’t have done that. He’s been a perfect boyfriend.”

“He’s a great guy, Riley. But it was just kissing, right? On the other hand, if he’s “the one” why do you keep breaking up with him?” Riley glared at Maya.

“Maybe I don’t spend enough time with him!” She snapped. “Maybe I have too many other priorities, Cheer, and stuff, and you!”

“So now this is my fault somehow?” Their voices were getting louder, heads were turning toward them. One of the heads was Zay’s.

“No, but kind of. We spend so much time together that I don’t have anything left for my boyfriend!” 

“We’re Riley and Maya, that’s the way it’s always been! Forever, you keep saying. So is your boyfriend going to change that?” Maya was practically screaming now, feeling betrayed and blindsided. Her whole life had turned upside down in the last three days.

“He’s my boyfriend now Maya, what happens if we get married someday? Are you still going to come over for movie night? How’s that going to work? Maybe you and I are too close, ever think of that?” Maya knew what this was about, and should have stopped, but she was hurt and angry.

“I’m not the one that fooled around behind Lucas, Riley! Were we too close when you were chewing on my neck? I’m not the one that started kissing her best friend, out of the blue. I’m not the one that’s screwing up this, this, whatever the hell we have. You don’t want movie night? Fine. You’re not going to see me Friday night, are you fucking happy?” The tears started, and Maya turned to run down the hallway as Riley, also crying, headed in the other direction.

\-------------------------------------------------------


	4. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, you have a lot of explaining to do!

Zay found Maya in the art room, her head down, sobbing. He sat down beside her looking glum, not knowing what to say. She finally picked her head up and looked at him, face glistening, eyes red. When he opened his arms she collapsed into them, which reopened the floodgates. After a time she stopped, sitting back on the bench they shared.

“Shit Zay, did you hear any of that?” Zay smiled at her, sadly.

“Sugar, pretty sure the whole school heard that. Are you okay?” Maya tried to laugh a little.

“How do I look? I probably just lost my best friend, the person I love most in the world. And I probably lost Lucas as a friend, and caused all kinds of problems between those two. Why can’t I just keep my big mouth shut? Is there any chance Lucas won’t hear about this?” 

“In this school? He probably already has. How long?” Maya looked at Zay, not sure which question he was asking.

“Riley and I never fooled around before. Friday night something just happened! But we shut it down, it was just kissing.” Zay smiled and pointed at his neck, the question unasked. 

“No, I mean, how long have you felt this way about Riley?”

“What do you mean?” She tried, then gave up. “I don’t know. She’s just part of me, like the air I breathe. Like I’ll die if I don’t have her.”

“I’ve always known you two were close, I just didn’t know you felt like that, you know, girly love like.” He finished lamely. Maya laughed and hugged him a little. 

“Think about it, how many boyfriends have I actually had? The signs were there. But even Riley never figured it out.” 

“But you’re the one with the hickey, so that says something.”

“You heard her, Zay. Lucas and her will probably end up married. I’ve got to figure out how to live my life. I don’t think there’s any coming back from this.” She was fighting back tears and he put an arm around her again.

“Whatever else happens, you guys are great friends, and you have some great friends. We all love you and we’ll help you thru this, okay?”

“Okay Zay, thank you.” 

 

Riley sat in the bay window, crying, missing Maya. She had spent the day thinking about Maya and Lucas, and all of her conflicted feelings. Lucas was everything she had thought she wanted. He was everything most girls wanted. Kissing Maya wasn’t some precollege experiment, she knew that. But could she have a relationship with a girl? She knew her parents and most of the people in her life would be fine with it. But it was a cruel world at times, it frightened her. Lucas was the easy choice, but oh that kissing. The person she usually sat in the bay window with to solve problems, probably wouldn’t talk to her ever again. Okay, that might be extreme, but Riley knew that she had really hurt Maya. She needed time to figure things out.

There was a wrap on the window and Riley peered out, seeing Lucas. She slid the window open for him, trying to hold back the tears. He smiled warmly and put his arms around her, just hugging for a bit. Then Riley started the difficult conversation. “Guess you heard about the little drama in the hallway, this afternoon?”

“Yeah. Most everybody had already left but, you know, Facebook.”

“Great, the whole school knows I jumped on my best friend!”

“Okay, too much information! That makes things awkward, us having a good chance of being Homecoming royalty and all. You know that’s not what’s important to me, Riley. We’re important. You and I, and Maya. I love you, you know that. But things haven't always been great, maybe there’s a little something missing. We’re really good at being friends and I hope that’s always true.” Riley’s eyes widened.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Lucas just smiled.

“No, I’m not, and I hope you’ll still go to the dance with me, and maybe be my queen. But we, you, need to figure this thing with Maya out. I'll be here. But if you have those kind of feelings for Maya, she deserves to know that, we all do.” Riley held him and laid her head on his shoulder.

“You really are a confident western hero, you know that, right?”

“I try ma’am.” Lucas said, tipping his imaginary hat.

\-------------------------------------

The week crawled by. Maya was hurt and miserable. But she was also mad. She wasn’t the one who had started the whole mess, she thought, she was perfectly happy to keep her feelings bottled up. No harm, no foul. She hid out from Riley as much as she could, and decided to be stubborn, and skip movie night. There had been little conversation between them, and no apologizes from either side. It wouldn’t take long for the gossip to go away, Homecoming was approaching, and there was plenty of drama elsewhere. Maya stayed in the art room when there were no classes. That’s where Lucas found her. He sauntered in and turned a chair around, sitting to face her.

“Hi Maya, have you been avoiding me?” He smiled at her.

“Just living my life Lucas, messed up as it is.” 

“You know my name!” That made Maya smile. “So you and Riley huh?”

“Is that what you heard?”

“I just always wondered a little, you being so close. Zay seems to think you might be in love with each other. What do you think, Maya?

“That would make me us lesbians, cowboy. And, I can only say how I feel.”

“Loving Riley is a pretty easy thing to do, isn't it Maya. I don't like to get tangled up with words. Love's important, friendship's important, and you’re my friend Maya.” Maya stared at him, dumbfounded.

“How in the hell can anybody possibly be so damn nice?”

“Noble Western Hero, you know. Does Riley know how you feel?” Maya shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure she peeked at a painting I did of her when she was over the other day. I poured my soul into that painting. It kind of says it all. Come to think of it, she started acting weird right after that. I can’t lose her because of all this, as a friend I mean.”

“She’s really upset, you two need to talk.” Maya rolled her eyes.

“Tell her to call me! I’m not going to call her first.” Lucas chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ll tell her, but one of you has to start the conversation. That’s not why I came to talk to you though.” Maya looked up, warily.

“You’re not going to lasso me and tie me up again, hide my body in a dumpster, or something, are you?” Lucas laughed.

“Tempting, but no. The dance is next week, and I know you don’t have a date. I want you to come with us, Riley and me.” Maya shook her head, laughing loudly.

“Huckleberry! Who knew you were that kind of kinky, dude.” Lucas smiled but continued earnestly.

“This is our last year Maya. We may all go to different schools. We should be spending as much time together as we can, and enjoy our senior year. We’re the Kings, Maya, finally. We can go as a group. You, Riley, me, Smarkle, and Zay and Vanesa. It would be fun, and we’d shut down the gossip. I’d prefer not to have to hurt someone, this late in my high school career. Nobody says anything, but Riley says we’re getting funny looks. I don’t care if people laugh at me, but they better not laugh at Riley, or you.” Lucas could see that Maya was considering it. “But you two have to patch things up and one of you has to make the first move.” 

“Lucas,” Maya shook her head, staring. “where do you hide that halo? You’re unbelievable, really, and I mean that in a good way. Okay, I’ll come to the stupid dance.” He smiled and got up from his chair.

“Things will work out Maya. I don’t know how yet. We just need to all come out of this as friends.” He smiled, a little sadly perhaps, and left. Maya started cleaning off her brushes. “Unbelievable” she said. It was Friday afternoon, movie night in Rileytown, and she was hoping she wasn’t too late. 

She found Riley at cheer practice. Riley took one look at her and broke ranks. She ran into Maya’s open arms and they stood there hugging and crying while the whole squad cheered for them. Maya waited for her and they walked back to the Mathews apartment, hand in hand, clearing the air a little.

“Riley, you know I didn’t mean to blurt out our little secret? I was just so mad at you, I flipped out.”

“I know, it’s okay, it gave the whole school something to talk about. I was feeling guilty and took it out on you. Lucas doesn’t know what to think.”

“Was he all noble? No sarcasm! I’m being serious.”

“He’s just not sure about us. All the breaking up didn’t help.”

“Yeah, what was it six , eight times?” Maya teased her, getting a smack on the shoulder. “Did he tell you he was going to invite me to the Homecoming dance?”

“Wow, he really isn’t sure about us!” Riley laughed. “Yeah, he said that, you have to come. It’ll be fun to have the whole gang together.”

“Yeah, I guess. I couldn’t hardly turn the big dope down, he was all charming and crap. He’s the one that told me to come talk to you tonight.”

“Sounds familiar, doesn’t it.” Riley said raising her eyebrow at her friend. “Let’s forget all the drama, Maya. Just movies and popcorn tonight, okay?”

Movie night consisted of two comedies, (nothing racy) two bowls of popcorn and a whole lot of giggling. They snuggled, cautiously, and slept close together, holding hands as they drifted off. For the moment at least, all was right with the world. 

\---------------------------------------------------


	5. Can I have this dance?

Homecoming week. The second biggest social event of the year, right behind Prom. The school was a flurry of activity all week. Maya helped Riley make posters for her campaign to make her and Lucas royalty. Riley seemed to be losing her zeal for it, but her friends all encouraged her. She was popular with all the lower grades, because of her constant smile, and the fact that she was never mean to a soul. The scene in the hallway with her and Maya had people talking, but that just intrigued everyone more. All eyes were on Riley, and she was showing the strain.

Tuesday at lunch she found Maya and Lucas sitting at their lunch table, and sat down. A large portion of the lunchroom turned to look in their direction. Lucas glared at no one in particular, “Nothing to see here.” He said loudly and everyone got busy with their food Riley looked especially uncomfortable.

“How you doing, Honey?” Maya smiled, ignoring the slight bit of drama. “The campaign is right on track, you two are going to rule this school!”

“I wish you or Smackle could take my place! This all makes me nervous!”

“Everybody hates me!” Maya laughed. “And Smackle doesn’t do good with crowds. Come on Riles, I thought this is what you wanted.” Lucas glanced at her.

“It would be cool if we both won, don’t you think?” He said. Riley shrugged.

“It’s just starting to feel unimportant. We’ve only got a few months left of high school. College, life, I’m stressing out.” Maya and Lucas glanced at each other and Maya reached out to take her hand.

“Don’t worry Honey, we got you, let’s just enjoy the moment, okay?” She and Lucas smiled at Riley, who lifted her head and smiled back. Lucas grinned at her and raised a fist.

“We are Kings!” And they all Laughed. Riley looked at her friends, the three of them, in another triangle, she thought. Only she was in the middle this time, and she knew, someone was going to get hurt. But, she had decided, she wasn’t going to let it go on as long as Lucas had.

 

Voting was on Thursday. Everyone in the group was pretty sure that Lucas and Riley would win. They wouldn’t know until the night of the dance, Friday. The game was on Saturday and that would close a chapter in their high school careers. It all seemed bittersweet to Riley. She said as much to Maya and Smackle.

“I myself don’t understand all the hyperbole.” Smackle said, peering at Riley over her glasses. “It seems like a foredrawn conclusion that you and Lucas will win, being the most aesthetically pleasing. Especially Lucas, obviously!”

“Lucas and Riley are both good people, Smackle. That’s the reason they’re going to be King and Queen. Of course, it doesn’t hurt that they’re both smoking hot.” Maya blushed, realizing that might be awkward, and stirred her mashed potatoes. Riley just smiled, blushing a little herself. She peeked at Maya from the corner of her eye.

“Well,” Smackle continued. “Farkle convinced me that it is an important part of the high school social construct, so we shall be attending. I will consider it a learning experience.” Riley stirred her own mashed potatoes. She didn’t know which emotion was winning, excitement or dread. 

“Yeah, I think it will be an interesting night.” She glanced at Maya again, and caught the girl looking back at her. Maya winked at her.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Maya said. Actually her stomach knotted at the thought.

\------------------------------------

“Zay, what the hell am I supposed to do?” Maya sat down at Topanga’s Diner. She had texted Zay during school and he had agreed to meet her. Riley and Lucas were both tied up with their extracurriculars. “I told the Cowboy I’d come to the dance. They are going to win and all that pageantry and hoopla is going to seal the deal. Riley and Lucas, off into the sunset, and I’ll just self-destruct right in front of the whole school.” 

“Yeah, maybe that will happen,” Zay said, sipping a hot coffee. “Maybe not. Have you even considered the possibility that it’s you that’s gonna ride off in the sunset with her?”

“No. I almost don’t want that. She’s Riley, she should have a perfect life, and Lucas could give her that. I don’t know what I can give her.” 

“Maya, there could be ten reasons why she should be with Lucas, and bottom line, she only needs the one reason to be with either one of you. Love isn’t logical. Heart wants what Heart wants.” Zay snickered a little at his pun. “See what I did there?” Maya was unamused. 

“And what about Lucas? Jesus, the guy’s a prince, I’d marry him, if it wasn’t for the whole liking a girl thing. I don’t want him to get hurt either.”

“This whole triangle thing is messed up, that’s for sure.” Zay shook his head.

“And, just because she had some dream and ended up making out with me one night, doesn’t mean she loves me.” 

“Well first, we know she loves you, a lot, maybe more than anybody. Romantically, I’m not saying for sure, but I wouldn’t say no for sure either. You should see the way she looks at you when you’re not looking. Pretty much like you look at her, actually. The other day I caught her looking at your lips, when you were talking, like she was hypnotized or something. Could be she’s thinking about all that kissing.”

“Really, you think?” Maya blushed, smiling. “Oh, you’re full of shit. She’s just being Riley. I just can’t let myself think that way. I decided a long time ago that she and I couldn’t, you know, be together. Hope is for suckers. Isn’t it Zay?”

“I think we’re going to find out soon enough, Sugar.” Zay stood up just as Maya’s mother Katie, walked over to the table. “Hi, Mrs. Hunter, nice to see you. I need to run, got a thing. Vanesa’s flight gets in soon, I need to pick her up.”

“Hey baby girl, how are you doing?” Katie sat down, putting a hand on Maya’s knee. “Seems like you’ve been a little down lately. Is Zay helping you with that? I’m here you know, you can always talk to your Mother.”

“I’m okay, just a little teen drama.” Maya sat back in the chair, sighing deeply. 

“I see. Shawn, you know, asked me about the hickey thing. I told him to relax, you’re basically an adult. He’s just not sure what he’s supposed to do, rookie Dad thing. It’s pretty much gone now I see.” She said, lifting Maya’s hair off her neck.

“Oh my God Mom, you’re embarrassing me! You realize that had nothing to do with Zay, right?” She asked, frowning at her mother.

“No, of course not, I know he’s got a girlfriend. I mean,” Katie paused. “I wouldn’t have thought that anyway.” Her eyes widened quickly and she took a drink of Maya’s coffee, visibly nervous. “You know, Shawn and I are always here, any time you want to talk, about, anything at all. We love and support you.” Maya looked at her, smiling a little, aware of what she was not saying.

“I know Mom, I love you too. We’ll get around to that conversation one of these days, when I’m ready, okay?”

“Alrighty then, I’d better get back to it, those tables aren’t going to bus themselves.” She stood up, looking relieved.

“I love you Mom.” Maya said smiling warmly as she gathered up her bag to leave.

\------------------------------------------

Finally Friday. Riley just wanted to back away, it felt like things were moving too fast. The whole Homecoming thing wasn’t on her mind. She had decided what she had to do about Lucas and Maya, and though she knew it would be hard, she was determined to see it thru. She wanted to wait until after the dance, to have a night of fun with her five closest friends, just in case things went badly. She hoped they would all stay friends. 

Riley, Maya, and Smackle all met at Riley’s house to get dressed. Homecoming was dressy at their school, but not formal, not like Prom. No tux’s or gowns, just sport coats and nice dresses. Farkle picked up Smackle, Lucas picked up Riley and Maya, they were meeting Zay and Vanesa there.

Lucas insisted that Riley and Maya walk in with him, one on each arm, just to confuse everybody, he said. It seemed to be working. When the music started he asked Maya to dance, which got Riley giggling. He led her out on the dance floor before it filled with people, intentionally. Maya, shook her head and laughed.

“You’re something, Cowboy. They’ll all be gossiping about us again.”

“By next week we’ll be old news Maya. It’s not their business anyway.”

“I’m trying to ignore the drama. How about we just go on like nothing ever happened, at least until graduation, wouldn’t that be the easiest?”

“That would be easier. But things did happen, Maya, things we can’t ignore. Life seems to be giving us a push, hopefully it knows what it’s doing. I’m afraid it’s been really hard on Riley, she doesn’t want to hurt either one of us. I know how that feels.” Maya stared up at him.

“You are such a good guy. She really should be with you!” Lucas laughed.

“Isn’t it funny that we both love her so much, yet we think she might be better off with the other one?”

“Really? You think that too? Are we both that insecure?”

“Nobody in the world loves her like you do Maya, I know that.” 

“Shut up.” Maya growled, putting her head on his chest. “You’re going to make me cry.” She sniffled a bit. “I’m not crying, you are.” Lucas grinned and held her close. Riley stood with the rest of the group, smiling over at them wistfully.

Everyone danced, and laughed, and switched partners, and of course Riley and Maya eventually ended up dancing together. They stayed out on the floor for a slow dance, talking quietly. “You and Lucas looked good together,” Riley teased. “Should I be jealous?” Maya rolled her eyes. 

“Right. We talked about you the whole time. He is such a Huckleberry.” Maya noticed that Riley was looking over her head, smiling in the direction of Lucas. “He really is a wonderful guy, Riles.”

“Yeah, he sure is.” Was that a sigh? “I hope he wins King! He acts like he doesn’t care, but I kind of think he does, a lot.”

“Yeah, he deserves it.” Maya knew her voice cracked a little. She was watching Riley, who was staring at Lucas. Riley caught it and looked down at her.

“Dance is over at midnight, and I know that’s late, but can you come over so we can talk? Important, Bay Window talk?” Maya swallowed the lump in her throat, but nodded. Riley continued. “Oh, and there’s something else, but you can’t get mad at me okay? You have to promise me.” Maya smiled.

“Even if I get mad, you know I’ll get over it.” Riley still cringed a little.

“The other day when I came over to your house, when I was playing with Ginger, well I ended up finding your painting of me, under the bed.” Maya just stared at Riley. “I know! I shouldn’t of looked at it, I’m really sorry, Peaches. But it was so beautiful, you know, not because it was of me of course, but it was wonderful. You’re such a great artist. I could see so much emotion in it. It just seemed like you were saying something, you know. Not like it was just a picture.”

Maya felt trapped. Should she just confess her feelings? She knew Riley had seen what she put in that painting, all of her hope. But if she said it, confessed her feelings, then what? Riley loved Lucas, she was sure of it. Maya had just seen the way she looked at him. That was what the Bay Window talk was going to be about. Laying out her feelings would just make it that much harder for Riley. She couldn’t do that. Before she could say anything, at all, Superintendent Turner stepped to the microphone. 

“Good evening students. Could I get all the candidates for King and Queen on stage, please. I don’t usually do these kind of announcements, but I was told it was a special night, and a couple of my former students insisted. So yeah, here I am, Topanga!” Corey and Topanga cheered from the back of the room. Riley and Maya both knew what that probably meant. Riley turned as Lucas grabbed her hand and they both ran up on the stage along with the eight other people. 

Maya walked back to stand and watch with her friends as Lucas and Riley, after some fanfare, were announced the Homecoming King and Queen. They all cheered and yelled as the smiling couple walked out on the floor for their traditional dance. The Prince and his Princess, Maya thought, Riley’s dream come true. She stood smiling, tears on her cheeks, waiting as Zay and Vanesa, then Farkle and Smackle all made their way out on the floor. She watched them dance for a few moments. She had wanted to stay and congratulate Riley, but it felt like the gym walls were closing in. She walked outside, trying to hold it together and pulled her phone out. “Mom, can you come and get me?”

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Riley Mathews gently pushed the door to Maya’s room open, not bothering to knock. Katie had sent her up, looking solemn and worried. Maya was in her window, leaning out into the cool night, staring up at the moon. She was still in her dress, shoes thrown, haphazardly in the middle of the room. Riley slipped quietly in beside her, kneeling down and elbowing her way into the window. Maya giggled, and slid over, quickly wiping her eyes.

“This is not the right window, Maya. I thought we were going to talk in the Bay Window, that’s our spot.” Riley scolded her.

“You said midnight. I thought you and Lucas, you know, would hang out for awhile. I was going to steal Shawn’s car and come over later. Riley, it’s only a little after eleven, aren’t you supposed to stay and rule the kingdom, or something.”

“Maybe, but this Queen had to come figure out what’s going on with her best friend. Why were you crying Maya?” Riley put her arm around Maya, laying her head on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I just started thinking about everything, and being seniors, and me being a seventh wheel and everything.” Maya finished lamely. 

“You know, you wouldn’t be an extra wheel Maya, if you had a girlfriend.” Maya was staring at the moon, she flinched, looking quickly at her friend. “Yeah, I know.” Riley said, hugging her tightly. “Why did you stop all the kissing last weekend, if you feel the way that I think you do?” Maya lowered her eyes, speaking quietly.

“Because, you said it was just kissing, you said it didn’t mean anything. I really wanted it to. But I understand, it was just kissing.” Maya took a deep breath, heart sinking. “So you and Lucas? Finally ready to commit?” 

Riley looked at her, genuinely confused. Soon she broke into a huge grin.

“Oh, hell no! That’s what you thought, how could you think that? Lucas and I just broke up! That’s what I needed to talk to you about, in the Bay Window. Keep up Maya. Fact is I’m head over heels in love with this really beautiful, apparently clueless, girl.” 

Maya turned to Riley, eyes huge in the moonlight, a giant smile spreading across her face. The smile was soon replaced by an extra set of lips. Riley pulled her in, kissing her for a long time, softly, deeply. When they finally pulled apart, she said. “Just so you know Peaches, that kiss meant something, everything, they all do. You’re the one I love Maya Hart Hunter, always have, always will.”

“What about Lucas? I’m happy, how this is turning out, but is he okay?”

“You know by Monday half the girls in school will be chasing him, he will be okay. I hurt him a lot, I just have to hope he can get over it and be friends again. He did say he wasn’t really surprised, he said he suspected it, even before the incident.” Maya giggled.

“That’s what we’re calling it now? You’re not to be trusted when you’re asleep.”

“My dreams bring out the animal in me!” Riley started fake chewing on Maya’s neck, which made them both laugh, which led to more kissing. After a few minutes they sat back, uncomfortable, leaning on the small window sill. 

“I know one thing.” Riley said nonchalantly. “After we get married, we’re buying a house with a great big Bay Window.” Maya, couldn’t stop smiling, and gave her a side glance.

“Married huh? Aren’t we getting a little ahead of ourselves?”

“You’re stuck with me now Peaches! Of course, we’ll have to wait a couple years, until we’re older. Then you can ask me.”

“Yeah? Why do I have to do the asking?” Maya pouted a little.

“My Mom asked my Dad to marry her, I’m the Corey Mathews of this relationship. Of course you have to do the asking.” Maya smiled, snuggling closer, correcting her girlfriend as she looked in her eyes and raised a hand.

“I’m Thunder, and you’re Lightning.” Riley clasped her hand in Maya’s.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Comments make me happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are great!


End file.
